


The Boy and the Sea

by just_a_trashbag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, boy is sad, sea paintings, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_trashbag/pseuds/just_a_trashbag
Summary: The boy loved to paint the sea from the edge of a cliff. One day he fell off.DISCLAIMER: this was based off an untitled online story in a post. i don't know the author but this isn't my story. i just made a poem thingy from it
Collections: Poems by trashbag





	The Boy and the Sea

The boy liked to paint,  
The sea he loved so dearly  
An erratic blue.

The sea sends waves forth  
Crashing against jutted rocks  
To where the boy falls

“Where am I?” He asked  
Dazed and confused from the fall  
The waves cradled him

“You are in our arms”  
The waves replied. “We caught you”  
“Why would you save me?”

“You loved us dearly.  
How could we leave you to die?”  
The sea asked the boy.

“To die from a fall  
Would be a sad death indeed”  
Continued the sea

“You don’t understand.”  
Cried the boy, a tear falling,  
“It wasn’t a fall”

“I jumped”

**Author's Note:**

> this is like a bunch of haikus mashed together but they don't really work on their own so like not really haikus??? idk. i started from one haiku and it became this


End file.
